Question de motivation
by Lunashura
Summary: 04 avril 2018. Sans aucune raison de vivre, Nina Einstein peine à se concenter sur son travail. Mais c'est alors que passe une certaine nouvelle à la télévision... Fic finie mais suite éventuelle.


**Disclaimer: **devinez?

**Note d'auteur:** J'étais assez déprimée quand j'ai commencé ce truc. Sauf que quand je l'ai continué, j'étais un peu plus joyeuse, et ca donne un style assez cruel pour Nina.... XD

Je sais, beaucoup détestent Nina. Mais bizarrement j'ai une certaine sympathie pour elle. (bon, c'est pas mon perso préféré, non plus, hein) Par contre, j'ai peut-être forcé sur la psychopathie, là....

_02/04/18_

Nina Einstein remonta ses énormes lunettes rondes sur son nez et s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur son travail. En vain. Rien du printemps naissant ne filtrait dans l'atmosphère confiné du laboratoire, mais même si, elle se sentait encore moins d'humeur que d'habitude, aujourd'hui.

En entendant les co-chercheurs sous sa direction bavarder joyeusement sur la nouvelle idole en vogue, elle soupira. Pour ces dix dernières minutes, autant fermer les yeux, ils n'avançaient pas de toute manière.

Nina savait qu'elle ne devait pas les écouter, ni laisser vagabonder ses pensées, au risque de penser à la couleur des cheveux de l'idole en question….

Rose.

….

….

Yeux bleu clairs.

….

Vice-gouverneur.

….

Sa Déesse.

Ne pas penser plus loin. Ne surtout pas penser que dans deux jours, cela fera exactement un an que….

Black Rébellion.

….

Région Administrative Spéciale du Japon.

….

Zero.

Euphemia-sama!

_Euphemia no kataki (1)!!!_

Trop tard. Les vannes de sa mémoire s'étaient ouvertes. Nina se détourna des autres -qui ne lui prêtaient de toute façon aucune attention- pour cacher ses yeux embués, et tenta de se calmer.

A l'époque, quand le monde s'était terni, quand l'espoir l'avait quitté pour toujours, _quand sa déesse était morte_, elle avait encore une raison de vivre.

La vengeance.

Exploser son assassin, peu importe que le prix à payer soit sa propre vie. Tant mieux, au contraire. Plus rien ne la retenait sur cette terre, alors si elle pouvait rayer l'existence de Zero du monde en même temps que la sienne, eh ben….d'une pierre deux coups.

Héla, son bricolage basé sur sa théorie moléculaire personnelle n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté –n'avait pas eu d'effet _du tout_– et même le droit de mourir pour venger sa raison d'être lui avait été refusé.

Pire, le second prince de l'Empire, Schneizel Vi Britannia, l'avait pris sous son aile, très intéressé par ses recherches faites à partir des moyens sommaires dont dispose une simple lycéenne. Y voyant une occasion en or de se rattraper, elle s'était engagée sans hésiter. Sans savoir que c'était inutile. Que Zero était déjà mort.

Oh, elle pouvait toujours tenter de se convaincre que c'était en Sa mémoire, pour rattraper son échec, que sa vie avait un sens ainsi, voir arrêter purement et simplement de réfléchir. C'était au choix, mais il n'empêchait qu'engourdit par la douleur et sans réelle motivation, même son prodigieux cerveau de chercheur touchait à ses limites. Après un an de recherches infructueuses, même le prince Schneizel, la ruse patiente incarnée, commençait à s'impatienter quelque peu, ce qui n'était pas pour la calmer non plus.

Si elle perdait jusqu'à son travail, Nina savait qu'elle aurait tout le loisir de méditer….A éviter, donc.

Vide.

Deuil

Néant.

Douleur.

_04/04/18_

Nina rangeait distraitement sa tasse de thé vide dans l'armoire, sans même l'avoir au moins rincé au préalable. Ce matin-là, elle aurait pu nourrir les moineaux avec des croquettes pour chats si elle ne détestait pas toutes ces bestioles. (Et n'était par conséquent pas en possession de croquettes) Elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Afin d'empêcher sa cervelle de se mettre en marche, elle alluma la télévision posée au bout de la table (sa cuisine n'étant pas très grande, et par ailleurs sens dessus-dessous) d'un geste machinal.

Ses yeux vides fixèrent sans la voir l'annonce d'un flash spécial. Pour interrompre ainsi l'hymne national quotidiennement jouée à cette heure, ce devait être grave. Ouai, et ? Au fond, peu lui importait. Du moment qu'ils ne commémoraient pas….Non, c'était déjà prévu, le soir même, alors à quoi bon le rappeler de la sorte?

Mais en voyant la nature de l'information imprévue, les prunelles mornes de Nina revinrent brusquement à la vie. Tout son corps se crispa et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son visage en un geste automatique.

Suffocant presque, elle hoqueta:

« C-c'est…..pas….vrai….?! »

Sur le téléviseur s'affichait le portrait d'un homme masqué, vêtu de façon à évoquer le roi noir d'un jeu d'échec. En dessous s'étalait la mention: « Secours des terroristes le jour de leur exécution. Le retour de Zero: survivant ou imposteur? »

Non, non, ce ne pouvait être un imposteur. Même derrière son masque, Nina le voyait clairement la narguer. _Lui_, assassin de Euphemia-sama, réapparaître ainsi sur _sa_ télévision, dans _son_ appartement, _ce_ jour-là par-dessus le marché, et la railler de la sorte….Non, elle ne pouvait le laisser passer, pas aujourd'hui.

Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle empoigna sa chaise et se mit à frapper le téléviseur avec. Sa joie féroce de voir l'image tant haïe s'effacer avec un grésillement sec se dissipa rapidement, cependant, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'appareil avait pris feu, ainsi que son arme improvisée.

Nina poussa un hurlement de fureur. Voilà que Zero s'en prenait à son mobilier, à présent!

Folle de rage, elle balança les objets qui commençaient à s'enflammer sérieusement par la fenêtre.

Si elle se contrefichait pas mal de l'avis des voisins (auprès de qui sa réputation était faite depuis longtemps) et du propriétaire de la malheureuse voiture garée juste en dessous de sa cuisine, quelques étages plus bas; elle s'inquiéta vaguement des conséquences si quelqu'un de haut placé aurait vent de l'affaire. Le quartier étant habité principalement par des chercheurs et leur famille, il n'était pas sous l'autorité de la police. Lorsqu'elle avait piqué une 'petite' crise de nerfs en voyant un gamin déguisé en Zero dans la rue, Schneizel, compréhensif, était intervenu en sa faveur, mais tout de même. Le gosse devait être sortit de l'hôpital, à présent, alors que la….

Nina poussa un juron sonore. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à méditer sur un peu de ferraille calcinée ? Elle avait bien mieux à faire! Elle sortit de l'appartement en empoignant brutalement son châle au passage et en claquant la porte derrière elle.

**Note d'auteur:**

(1) oui, c'est agaçant, les mots japonais en quantité abusive. Mais pour moi, son cri de guerre "_Euphemia no kataki!_" fait partie du personnage, alors....XD Ah oui, j'allais oublier l'essentiel: pour ceux qui l'ignore, _kataki_ signifie "ennemi, adversaire".

A l'origine, ca devait être plus long, mais j'ai pensé que ca devait être publiable tel quel. Et si un jour j'ai envie de la continuer....à voir.

En espérant que ca vous ait plu, =)


End file.
